The present invention relates to golf carts, and more specifically to a folding collapsible frame structure for golf cart, which saves much storage space when collapsed and, can easily be set between the operative position and the collapsed position.
Various folding collapsible golf carts have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. Similar designs are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,249,822; 5,464,238; 5,704,629. However, these prior art designs have drawbacks. The drawbacks of the design of U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,822 (see FIGS. 1 and 2) are as follows:
1. When extended out, a gap exists between the main rod member and the coupling member, and coupling member tends to be vibrated with the handle on the main rod member after a long use of the golf cart, causing a noise.
2. The spring member wears quickly with use because it is frequently non-linearly stretched.
3. When collapsing the golf cart, the user must pull the coupling member with one hand, and turn the handle from the operative position to the collapsed position with the other hand.
4. The complicated folding collapsible arrangement greatly increases the manufacturing cost of the golf cart.
The drawbacks of the design of U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,238 (see FIGS. 3 and 4) are as follows:
1. Because the first locating member is made to slide on the handle, the user must check the direction before moving the first locating member.
2. Because the slide block is fixedly fastened to the first locating member by screw means and moved to slide on the handle connector at the rear end of the handle, and the spring is stopped between the handle connector and the first locating member, the first locating member tends to be vibrated when moved on the handle, causing a noise.
3. When extended out, no support means is provided to hold the front end of the main frame and the handle positively together.
4. Due to the limitation of the dimension of the second locating member, the handle can only be turned between a limited angle.
The drawbacks of the design of U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,629 (see FIGS. 5 and 6) are as follows:
1. The user of the press control member and the retainer member greatly complicates the assembly procedure of the golf cart, and increases its manufacturing cost.
2. The operation procedure is still complicated because the press control member must be depressed to disengage the retainer member from the hook of the handle connector at the handle when collapsing the frame structure.
3. When collapsed, the press control member protrudes over the front side wall of the front bag cradle, and much storage space is required.
The present invention provides a folding collapsible frame structure for golf cart, which eliminates the drawbacks of the aforesaid prior art designs. According to the present invention, the folding collapsible frame structure comprises a main rod member holding a front bag cradle, a rear bag cradle a wheel holder and a handle bracket, a handle pivoted to the handle bracket and turned between the operative position where a hook at the handle is hooked up with a hook at the front bag cradle, and the non-operative position where the hook at the handle is disengaged from the hook at the front bag cradle, wherein the front bag cradle is axially movably coupled to a front end of the main rod member by a slip joint, and spring means is installed in the main rod member to impart a forward pressure to the front bag cradle and to support the front bag cradle in engagement with the hook at the handle. The design of folding collapsible frame structure is less expensive because it uses less number of parts. Because the front bag cradle is supported on the spring at the main rod member, and has a hook formed integral with the bottom side wall thereof for engagement with the hook at the handle connector, the operation procedure is simple. When pulling the front bag cradle backwards, the handle is released from the locking position for turning from the operative position to the collapsed position. Further, when collapsed, no protruding member at the front side of the front bag cradle, and less storage space is needed.